


Lone Wolf - Again

by Philliwolf5



Category: Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: #morninglove #Ben #Michelle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philliwolf5/pseuds/Philliwolf5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100-word challenge issued on a FFnet group. Just Ben and Michelle getting cozy in the morning. ONESHOT  <br/>REVISED March2017.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone Wolf - Again

****Male.

Was how he smelled, musky, male, and sensual. Michelle rubbed her cheek against him, savoring the scratch of the sparse chest hair found there.

His heart beat steady and strong against her ear, the warmth of him soothing her. Her wolf rejoiced, happy to be in the arms of her mate.

Her hand was wayward, roaming what was hers, and she felt her lover wake. His pulse started to pound, his excitement rising.

She reached down, low, to the spot she loved best, waking him there as well. Golden eyes met hers, met molten green, and they began.

Again.


End file.
